Screenslaver
Screenslaver, is an antagonist in Incredibles 2. It is later revealed that he was just an average pizza delivery man, and that he was under the control of the real Screenslaver, Evelyn Deavor. Hypno-goggles were hidden in the eyepiece of the mask, allowing her to bend him to her will. ''Incredibles 2'' Screenslaver's first attack is launched on the New Urbem hover rail train. They attempt to crash the train by making it go in reverse towards a dead end. Elastigirl attempts to signal to the conductor to stop but are unresponsive and are focused a strange light emitting from a monitor inside the cart. Elastigirl manages to prevent the hover rail from crashing by disconnecting the lead cart and slowing down the passenger carts. Elastigirl enters the train and checks on the passengers before confronting the conductor who has no recollection of the incident. Elastigirl examines the monitor and receives an ominous message welcoming her back into crime fighting. Elastigirl receives a large amount of publicity and fame for her efforts in saving the train and is invited to a talk show. Before going on air Elastigirl meets the Ambassador, who thanks her for saving the train and voices a strong support for supers. When the interview begins the talk show host suddenly becomes monotone asking Elastigirl if "''I have your attention?". ''Elastigirl quickly realizes that the talk show host is being controlled by the same broadcast that hypnotized the train conductor. He introduces himself as the Screenslaver and gives a warning to Elastigirl that the Ambassador is his next target. Rushing outside Elastigirl manages to intercept the Ambassador's air convoy and take control of her helicopter. Screenslaver, however, hypnotizes the other helicopters in the convoy and attempts to make them crash into the Ambassadors helicopter. Elastigirl manages to escape with the Ambassador just moments before their helicopter crashes. Elastigirl and Evelyn Deavor manage to formulate a new plan to catch the Screenslaver by tracking his broadcasting signal. Elastigirl sets up a phone interview with the talk show host to get Screenslaver's attention. The plan is a success and Elastigirl manages to track the Screenslaver to an apartment building. Once inside she finds a treasure trove of evidence. She investigates a small room and uncovers a set of goggles before the Screenslaver appears and attempts to attack Elastigirl using a shock baton. When Elastigirl proves too much, however, the Screenslaver attempts to escape, triggering a countdown before fleeing his apartment. Elastigirl manages to catch up to Screenslaver before pushing him out a window, Elastigirl manages to save him before unmasking him. Once unmasked the Screenslaver is incredibly confused and seems unaware of where they are. Screenslaver is sent to prison though he claims he doesn't know what happened. This is dismissed by two policemen who take the man away, claiming that "I have no idea what's going on here" is a common saying of those arrested. Elastigirl is thrown a party for the arrest of Screenslaver though she is convinced there is more to be discovered. She is unconvinced that the man caught, a simple pizza delivery man, would be able to pull off the crimes he apparently committed. She brings this up with Winston, but he chalks it up to the man being a first-time offender and Elastigirl nipped his criminal career in the bud. Reviewing evidence with Evelyn, Elastigirl notices that a screen in the apartment was displaying footage from her camera. Something that should have been impossible without inside knowledge of the Cameras. Examining Screenslaver's mask Elastigirl finds a pair of mind control goggles inside the mask revealing that the man caught was simply a puppet. Evelyn reveals her true colors and that she is the Screenslaver and forces the goggles on Elastigirl. It was unknown what happened to the man who was accused of being Screenslaver, although it could be assumed he was freed from custody and exonerated from all accusations when the truth about Screenslaver was revealed. Personality Screenslaver, under the control of Evelyn Deavor, seemed to show an intense hatred of how much people have become focused on television, believing that people spend too much time watching TV instead of spending time with their families. However, due to the fact that Screenslaver was simply a persona, it's unknown whether Evelyn shares this same belief or if they were simply a part of the Screenslaver character she played. Category:Incredibles 2 Characters